Demon Gate Bababaan
Before the Mission, Meden offers the following hint: "I hear that when the gate monster Bababaan pushes against the Tatepons, you can endure it with the Hold Tight Hoe-Down" (Pon Chaka). Memories Opened by the Underworld Gate "Dark One has chosen this land for this decisive battle, and assembles the demon army to take down the Patapons. His memories are somewhere... don't lose your only chance to save his soul!" '' At the start of the mission, you'll see some Mega, Yari and Tate Akumapons, a fort, and a spear-wielding Dark One (accompanied by Black Hoshipon, as usual). After you destroy the fort, he sells his soul to the approaching Bababaan in exchange for power. (Anyone who played the original Patapon may experience deja vu around now.) To win, you must take down Dark One and his master. Bababaan is pretty tough; his attacks do decent damage and have no warning animations(However, players might eventually notice that he attacks after every 2 or 3 songs) except for his Laser Attack which the orb eye shakes a bit before blasting for a few seconds. At first he shoots you with lasers from his topmost eye that inflict freeze and stagger. After breaking him down a bit, he launches his lower eyeballs like arrows, hitting a wide area for damage, burn effects, and knockback. Bringing the Duck and Cover (defense-increasing) Juju can help against the assault, as will Rarepons with the appropriate resistances. Ice weapons, piercing weapons, and the Robopon's Charge attack do a good amount of damage to Bababaan, but anything you've got on hand will help wear it down. Dark One will try to support Bababaan by throwing his spear, which can freeze the Patapons for a moment. He's not very tough, but Bababaan can revive him in a matter of seconds! Focus on the gate itself, since Dark One is essentially immortal (he will probably end up respawning a few times anyways, just from the extra flak that misses Bababaan). When you finally destroy Bababaan, Dark One will barely register as a threat. Defeat him one last time and put him to rest. As you collect his spear, Black Hoshipon remarks on the loss of her pet before retreating once more. Back at Patapolis '''Scout:' Lady Meden, it's terrible! Meden: *sigh* What is it this time? A giant mushroom or something? Scout: Err... How did you know? Trivia *When Dark One falls for good, he says':' "Aiton... what have I done..." This quote confirms the suspicion that Dark One is, in fact, Makoton from Patapon 1. *Demon Gate Bababaan is moving, but very slow, which is why Bababaan is like a building. *When you replay this level, Dark One is replaced with a Megapon with an Ice Horn. * Dark One can be killed, even Bababaan is alive. In that case Dark one will say "Ciao", or "Was fun", but soon he will come from Bababaan gate. Next Level At Ground Zero Category:Patapon 2 Category:Half-Boss Category:Pokkurimakka's Theme Category:Akumapon Category:Patapon 2 Enemies Category:Patapon 2 Missions Category:Walkthrough Category:Zigotons